Harry and the abusive Dursleys
by Morphox
Summary: After a horrifying experience at the hands of Uncle Vernon, Harry has ended himself up at Hogwarts under the care of madame Pomfrey, firstly being saved by Remus and Sirius. Snape has got alot to learn about Harry too, and how he isn't his father.
1. Mr Dursleys agression

Disclaimer: Although many of us would absolutely die for the harry potter characters, we don't. Everything here is j.k Rowling's, except from the plot, which is my own invention.

Yes!! This has been revised!!

* * *

**Harry Potter and the abusive Dursleys **

**chapter one**

Harry stood gazing out of his Bedroom window, expecting Hedwig to return soon. He had let Hedwig out little over two days ago when uncle Vernon had started to beat Harry up. He thought this was because all the magical interference, since Dumbledore had sent a few letters to the Dursleys saying a boy was murdered in the same tournament Harry had been in. All uncle Vernon said was "Too bad it wasn't you, boy!".

Harry sat on his bed, holding his stomach, as he hadn't eaten for over a good week or so. Harry put his hand on the window sill where he gasped for pain as his wrist was absolutely killing him. This was because his brutal uncle Vernon (not that you can really call him family) had kicked him down the stairs.

Harry continued to think about these injury's he had, when he saw in the distance a small white object coming this way. As it was pretty late, he couldn't quite be sure what it was, until it hit him (not literally) that it was Hedwig. She came soaring through the window and perched herself on Harry's desk.

Harry took the letter tied around her foot. He unstrapped it and then read:

_Harry,_

_I wondered what you owl was doing back here so soon with out a letter. I was just writing to see if everything was okay with you at the Dursleys. __I hope it is, as I am having a lovely time at the burrow with Hermione. They all say 'hi' aswell. well, since Hermione's family went to France for __a break she was allowed to stay with us. Hope you are doing well._

_- Ron_

He just wished they knew what he was going through back at the Dursleys house in private drive. But by doing so he would get them hurt by, none other than, Vernon Dursley. Harry began to stand up, and wobbled slightly. He thought his ankle just had a bad sprain, but now could see that it was probably broken.

He looked down his leg and saw a huge cut running from his knee down to the bottom of his shin. He remembered this, it was only 3 days ago. When uncle Vernon shouted at harry in the morning because he heard Hedwig screech in the night, disturbing his sleep.

The day after Harry had gotten a knife cut down his leg he was being made to write a letter to Ron and Hermione to tell them that he was fine and that the Dursleys had not been mean at all. Harry, of course, was being watched closely so as not to tell his friends that he needed them.

Harry cleared his mind of those thoughts and began to think about how uncle Vernon would react knowing he had to watched Harry to write another letter similar to the last one. Harry thought that perhaps his uncle was sleeping, as it was getting quite late. Harry steadily made his way to his desk and brought forward a piece of parchment, he was going to write to Ron without the Dursleys knowing.

* * *

Ron Had just sent a letter back to Harry, asking what his owl was doing without a letter. He pondered on this question whilst heading to tell his mother and father and Hermione the weird news.

"Hey, you are never going to get what just happened upstairs. Harry sent his owl over to me." Ron said, waiting for answers. But the others didn't seem it strange at all.

"well of course he is Ronnie, You send messages to each other all summer. " Mrs. Weasley said to Ron as he frowned at her.

"No! I mean, there was no letter attached to it. Do you think he is o.k?" Ron asked, worryingly.

"I think Ron has a fair point here Mrs.Weasley." Hermione said. "Harry has said nothing but how he was doing fine. Maybe I should send him an owl aswell.?!"

* * *

Harry had just finished writing his letter to Ron. When he looked round at Uncle Vernon behind him. Harry thought it was impossible o go that color of dark purple, but didn't dare question. Harry knew what was coming before it had even happened.

"HOW DARE YOU WRITE TO YOUR FRIENDS. WHAT LIES HAVE YOU TOLD THEM NOW! WE TOOK YOU IN WHEN NOBODY ELSE WOULD, WE GAVE YOU FOOD, CLOTHES A HOME! AND ALL YOU DO IS CHUCK IT BACK IN OUR FACE." Uncle Vernon shouted.

Before Harry could defend himself at all, he was lying on the ground. Uncle Vernon kicking harry in the stomach and then jumping on his ankles. Harry gave a yell and wriggled as he heard a very unpleasant crack in the bottom of his leg. All he wanted now was to be at the burrow with Ron and Hermione.

Uncle Vernon carried on beating Harry, until something caught his eye on on Harry's desk. Vernon thought then: 'of course, his friends are going to be expecting a reply soon, i will have to keep the boy conscious to finish of his letter'. And with that he gave Harry one last kicked on his elbow, making yet another deep cut, and pulled the boy to his feet.

Harry's uncle pushed him into his seat and through a pen on the desk. "WRITE, NOW!" spoke uncle Vernon. Harry then began his letter to Ron like this:

_Ron,_

_Things are fine here with me, hope you are having a good time with Hermione. Hope to hear from you again soon,_

_Harry_.

Harry knew that his letter was short and useless, but hopefully he thought that maybe he could read between the lines or something. Vernon bent over and looked at Harry's letter then nodded.

Harry was then whacked round the head violently, making his nose bleed. Uncle Vernon then took away Harry's pen so that e could no longer write. There was then a bang on the door, making Vernon go to see who was outside Harry's bedroom.

A spot of his blood stained on the sheet of parchment he had used to write Ron's letter. Uncle Vernon was still out the room with Harry's pen. Harry hoped Ron would spot the blood, but then again it was fairly small. So harry turned over the parchment (as his stomach grunted) and he put his hand to his nose and got blood on his fingers. He found the far bottom hand corner.

He put his fingers to the parchment and wrote in the neatest he could:

'HELP'

Before Uncle Vernon had come back into the room properly Harry had already attached the letter to Hedwig and walked as quick as his broken ankle would carry him to the window. He pushed her out slowly, and she took of just as Uncle Vernon had turned round. He had already figured out what Harry's was up to as he saw the blood on Harry's fingers. Vernon gave Harry a beating round the head that made him feel dizzy as he collapsed to the floor. Then uncle Vernon started kicking harry in his ribs, making sure at least three were broken. When he was satisfied he left the room and locked the door.

Harry just heard the door click before he became unconcious lying in his blood on the floor. How long would that message get to Rons place. Hopefully in the next hour or so. As he lay there, he dift further and further away into unconciousness. Would Ron find him alive??

* * *

Woowoo! _"All is fair in love and war"- _In my story it isn't!

Review please!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	2. Owl post

Disclaimer: All the characters are J.K Rowlings, not mine. Even though i would die for them!! :) _(Jas is the Genious!)_

* * *

**Harry Potter and the abusive Dursleys**

**Chapter two**

It was coming to around 8:00 at night before there was a snowy owl at the window to the burrows kitchen. Ron Had been sitting at the table with Hermione and his family. They were enjoying a late dinner together.

Hedwig gave a worried screech which got their attention. Ron jumped up from his chair, whilst the others just gave a little gasp.

"oh...It's just Hedwig." Ron said to the others. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked curiously at Hedwig whilst Hermione got up as well to see if she okay.

"Look Ron, Harry replied, there was nothing to worry about after all."Mrs.Weasley muttered to him. Hedwig showed her leg so that they could read the letter that Harry sent. Hermione got the letter and read it aloud, but with her back to the Weasley family and facing Hedwig. She whimpered when she saw blood on the sheet.

"Hermione, dear, whats the matter. Harry just said he was fine?" Mrs.weasly questioned. When Hermione didn't answer, Ron came round to her, with his back to Hedwig. He took the piece of parchment out of her hands, he saw the blood on it and let out a gasp as well.

"MUM, Harry's blood is on the parchment -" Ron was about to finish his sentence when Hermione let out a scream and fell to the floor. She had fainted. But why? The blood could have easily been from a paper cut or something...

Ron bent down next to her. "I don't know what happened, she was just staring at the back of his letter one moment and then, well..she passed out." Without further interuption, Ron turned over the parchment and saw on it the word 'HELP'. He just stared at it and went dizzy for a while. The Weasley family had now knelt down next to Ron. They gasped at the sight of Harry's blood on the front of the parchment.

"Thats not all." Ron whimpered. As he turned over the sheet to them, he revealed the world 'HELP'. All of them screamed in horror, making Hermione stir slightly.

"Hermione, come on. We need your brains to get Harry out of this one. Please!" Ron called desperately.

"I think I better call Dumbledore, immediately." Mr.Weasley called to his family as he set of towards the fire. He then shouted into the fire 'Hogwarts'.

Albus had been enjoying a cup of tea with professor Minerva in the comfort of his own office at the school of Hogwarts.

"I know the ministry is going to put a member of their team in to watch the school. But Albus, you have to admit they have gone a bit too far this time. Surly you can deny that. It just seems--"McGonagall stopped at seeing a mans head appear in the fire.

"Professor, there is trouble at the dursleys, could you come back to our place to talk about it." Arthur spoke quite quickly and slowly pulled his head out the fire at the burrow.

"I think I will have to leave Minerva, it seems serious. Would you care to join me there, or do you have any other plans?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh..no. I would love to accompany you Albus. So, what do you think has happened?" McGonagall asked as she took a handful of floo powder.

"I naturally don't know, but the tone Arthur used was quite worrying. I wouldn't keep him waiting." And with that the two of them threw the powder into the fire whilst saying 'The Burrow'.

* * *

As Dumbledore and McGonagall were on their way, the others were looking more closely at the letter.

"I just knew they were torturing Harry. He wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't a real emergency.! Oh, Look...I think Hermione is coming round now." Ron pointed out to the rest of the Weasley family. As he said, Hermione began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Ron, who was knelt beside her. He helped her into a sitting position.

"Thank you Ron. But...But...What about Harry?"She whimpered. She looked around to see Mrs. Wesley over by the freezer puller out an ice bag. She soon handed it to Hermione to put on the lump on her head. "Thanks, its just...how could they...being family and all?" Hermione said, barley above a whisper

"Its alright Hermione, my dad has gone to Dumbledore. He'll sort this out. Don't worry." Bill said warmly to Hermione. Ron then helped Hermione into a near by chair, with Ron next to her.

"Alright now. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall are on their way." Arthur said as he came back from the fire. He looked around at the people staring at the fire, they were very impatient. The thought of Harry at the Dursleys house getting beaten was just horrific. They all began to chatter nervously to each other.

"Calm down, we are on our way to the Dursleys house." Dumbledore spoke, they barley heard him over the noise they were saying.

"Can we go" "please let us" Was all that was being said to Dumbledore at that moment by Hermione and Ron.

"I think it would be wise for you to stay here in your condition Miss.Granger, and for you to accompany her Mr.Weasley" Dumbledore said, pointing at Hermione and Ron.

"Myself, Minerva and Arthur will go to the house to check on Harry. Anyone else, of age, who would be able to join us, please do." Dumbledore spoke.

"Well, i'll stay here to look after the young ones. Bill and Charlie, you could assist Professor Dumbledore if you would be able to." Mrs.weasly said, looking at her oldest sons.

"I have got a meeting at Gringotts about safety in an hour and Charlie will have to pack to go to Romania soon." Bill said, rather sadly. "We would love to help somehow though."

"Don't worry my boys, I had forgotten about you leaving again. Oh, i'm going to miss you two!" She said as she brought them into a tight hug.

"Mum." They both chimed.

"I'm coming home in an hour or so!" Bill exclaimed as Charlie said, "I'm only gone for the weekend."

* * *

Yay!!

_"Home is where the heart is_." - This is what Mrs.weasley has done.

Review please!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	3. Realizing the wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, if I did I would have a brain. (_Jas is a genious)_

* * *

**Harry Potter and the abusive Dursleys**

**Chapter three**

"Well, if that is all, then we should be off. " Dumbledore said, then just before he reached the burrows fireplace Arthur spoke up.

"Albus, who is going to tell Sirius, after all, he is Harry'slegal guardian? " Arthur said, with worry. ( Author: It is the start of Harrys fifth year)

"Molly, would you be as so kind to floo to remus' house, where Sirius is hidden at the moment? I am sure he will be curious of Harry." Albus replied

"Of course, i just hope-" Mrs.weasly stopped after the head of Severas snape appeared in the flames of the Weasly fire.

"Albus, I thought I'd find you...here" He sneered. "Anyway, there is a Dolores Umbridge and the Minister of Magic at the entrance hall. They want to talk to you about...you know...The changes" And with that the head disappeared backwards out of the fire.

"Oh my. Molly, Arthur I am terribly sorry, i didn't expect them to come this evening. They have been...interfering at Hogwarts. Do you think that you could go and check on Harry without me and Minerva?"  
And with that he headed over to the fire, whilst Mcgonngle did the same. They both went, it was the same as before.

"Well, that's just great isn't it! Who is going to help Harry now! Come on, he's probably dying as we speak!!" Ron shouted.

"Ronald Weasly, don't you dare shout at us, we are trying the best we can. Right, Arthur, i am going go lupins, I'll be back in several minuets. Get ready to go to private dive."

* * *

Sirius and Remus were sitting in grimauld places drawring room, playing a game of chess, and once again sirius was losing...badly.

"Checkmate!" Remus said after his fifth win.

"ARHHHH!! I can't take it anymore!" Sirius yelled, causing Mrs.blacks portrait to scream. Sirius frantically pulled his hair whilst standing up and pacing, to and fro around the drawring room.

"It's only a game of chess, padfoot...buddy." Remus said calmly, trying get Sirius to sit down again.

"I can't take it anymore! I thought playing a game of chess would take my mind of it!" He said and continued pacing them room, as if trying to run-down the carpet.

"But wh-" Remus suddenly realized what was bothering Sirius so much.

"Come on Sirius, I'm sure hes just busy, it is summer after all." Remus said, trying his best to reason with him.

"Well i wouldn't know if it was summer or not, since i have to held captive here, in this house of horrors! Anyway, i still have reason to beleive that they are abusing him there. You've seen how they treat the poor boy. The poor boy that just happens to be my godson!"Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, you know full well that i haven't seen how the durlsyes treat Harry. I still don't know why you always jump to conclusion Sirius." Remus said, standing up.

"You've seen him though Remus, every time he comes back from holiday break he is bruised and is as skinny as a stick. Youve' seen how he is always polite to people and always remember his manners. You've seen how he always flinches when somebody tries to touch him and yet we do nothing about it!" Sirius was now fuming.

Remus just stood there, unable to say a word. It was obvious that Sirius had put alot of thought into this. Sirius then stormed out the room to shut his mothers curtains, as she was still screaming, but Sirius seemed to beat her...easily.

**Remus thoughts:**

Of course, how could i have been more clueless. All the signs of child abuse were there and i did nothing to prevent more. Even when i was a teacher at Hogwarts i noticed something strange, but thought nothing of it really. I even remember on the train, when he fell of his chair from the dementors, i saw the bruised arms and check bone, and the sickly thin stomach, and the bottom part of his ribs sticking out. Is this the reason he didn't truly trust me in his third year?...That he didn't know how to trust, because he couldn't trust anyone before Ron and Hermione. But did he tell them about everything that was bothering him??...probably not, as harry liked to keep his problems away from people, as he didn't like to be thought of as weak. Did he put on a glamour charm, with accidental magic at the start of every school year?

**Normal:**

Remus continued to think guiltly about how is wasn't there for Harry when he most needed him. Then Sirius ran into the room again and said...

* * *

Woowoo!

"At sixes and sevens with eachother" - Are Remus and Sirius arguing with eachother??

Review please!!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	4. Sneaking in

I'd like to start by thanking all my reviewers out there!! So here we go:

**Panther73110: **Thanks for the review, it means alot. And it was my first review so thank you for that! Harry is around the age of 15 in this particular harry!abuse story. I chose this age as Harry knows Sirius and Remus quite well, and because it was after the triwizard tournament. So i though that they would comfort him over a death of a fellow student. In later chapters i am hoping to get Harry to shut off from people around him and go into a shock, kind of thing. Hopefully, I will be able to write about the part where Sirius and Remus find him. I hope i can pull of that particular part as it is a vital strong point to my story. I hope this cleared up your question, and i should have more chapters out quicker from now on! Thanks again for reviewing!  
**DeathlyPhoenix:**Thanks for the great review! It means a lot coming from you! I hope you like this chapter which i have written, as it was done during the week of my Sat's...so don't tell my teachers!! Well, i had a horrid half term, but thanks for hoping! I hope you had a good one as well, but i know that it was weeks ago already. It just proves that i have been dead slow at writing this chapter. But i do have excuses to cover up my laziness. I mean, Sat's were (are) coming up and i had to revise and because i am writing a new story, 'A change for the better'. Oh, by the way, i hope you like that. The new chapter should be up soon! I am hoping it will be as long as the first! Well, i can't keep you waiting from reading this chapter, which has taken me oh so long to write. So, i hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for that great review and I hope you like the forth coming chapters!  
**DRUMMER512: **Thanks so much for the enthusiastic review! That meant loads! Thanks! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others. I am trying to get some sirius and harry bonding in this one. I am trying to get harry to go silent and Hermione, Sirius, Remus and the weasleys try to get him to open up a bit. Hopefully there will be a big flow of emotions. This will, of course, be in much later chapters, so i can build up the tension between characters. I am still trying to decide on whether to make this into a harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron, if you have any suggestions please feel free to send them to me. I would be glad to recieve any! Thanks again for the really nice review to me and my story! Thanks and please keep reviewing!  
**Kitteh lova:**Thank you for that really nice review and for adding it to your favourites! It means loads to have a brilliant reviewer like you! I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I have been having exams at school for a while and found it difficult to fit this story into my schedule! But now that i have quite a bit of free time on my hands i am hoping to get a few chapters into this! I do hope that you enjoy my next few chapters in this as it is going to be a pretty strong harry!caring, so i hope your into that! If not, then PM me and I'll see what i can do! Harry is going to be a bit silent around people and is going to be dead scared to make a mistake at anything. I hope to enjoy writing it and more importantly i hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for your encouraging review.  
**Mundi: **Thanks for a review and all but do you reckon next time it could be a bit more positive. I know my story wasn't all that good and everything but could you please not put "not bad", because it makes it seem that it is neither good nor bad. If you don't like this story then don't read it and don't review like that. If it was all a simple misunderstanding then i'm sorry and i hope you enjoy the up coming chapters of this story. Again, the same as **Kitteh lova**, i am sorry for not updating sooner but i have had loads of exams at school and could simply not fit writing a story into my schedule. But i am hoping to update more frequently now. And if i recieve more reviews then i shall certainly update at least once a fortnight or hopefully less. Enjoy the chapter. Glad you reviewed!! Thanks! Appreciated!  
**No.1 Dracolover:**Thanks for the great review Zoe! It meant loads, but you always review nice to everything so thanks for everything Zoe! Like i have said in 2-3 of these review replys i am sorry for not updating sooner. I wish i had but i had been studying for Sat's (coughEating chocolateCough). Yeah, so all that hard studying! I hope you enjoy this chapter, well, at the moment i haven't written it and am just writing replys to all my great reviewers, so i don't really know what will happen! Exciting, isn't it! But, hopefully i am going include alot of feelings into this chapter! Alot about harry and Sirius. They are like the main characters in this little fic of mine! Well, i wish you all the luck with your math Sat's...(and yes, i am rubbing it your face that i don't have to do it!!)...And most importantly...  
!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!  
**CrayonsPink: **Thanks for a fantastic review! That means alot! I'm sure you don't love it, i mean, this story has yet to actually have anything good in it! But thank you anyway! And it means loads that you took the time to write a review! Your just have to stay tuned if you want to know what happened to harry! Glad I've got your attention though! I am hoping to make this from a harry!abuse fic to a harry!caring fic, where Sirius becomes really protective over harry. But harry feels like he can trust no one, not after the fake moody and the whole triwizard tournament thing. Terribly sorry for not updating sooner and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. So on with the chapter. Also, i did realise the double chapter thing but i have had it resolved now. Thanks anyway though.  
**Misscassiebaby:**When reviewing it would be nice if you could actually talk about whats in my story rather that just that i have the same chapter twice. If you hadn't realised i had already received a review telling me that. But thanks for it anyway. But next time please could you at least talk whether my story was good or bad. And if you don't like it, then don't read it and don't review because it only darkens peoples moods. Thank you for adding an extra number for the review count, but that is afraid all i can say thank you for. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and write a review if you like it. Enjoy the chapter.  
**Shiftyless: **Thanks for a very cool review! You know, i don't think "neat" is a proper compliment, but i will take it as you like it. So thanks! I couldn't help but laugh when i read it! So thanks for putting the smile on my face! This is about the 8th time I've written this now, and so, I'm sorry that i haven't updates sooner. There have been major exams and so i didn't have time to write more. Hopefully now the stress of the exams are over i can concentrate more and get a better chapter...hopefully. I am also hoping that i can pull of some Sirius & harry bonding in the next couple of chapters. So i will need your advice on how it goes! Thanks again for a great review and thanks for making my day! Enjoy the chapter!  
**Angelauthor14:**Although it was only a one worded review it made my day. Reviews like yours are the ones i absolutely love! Also, thanks for letting me help you a bit with your story and with some advice. It was fun. And i am ever ever so pleased that you are writing a story for me! Its amazing. Thanks for the great review and i am terribly for not updating sooner. But with exams and everything, things have been hectic! I am hoping to add a big part about Sirius caring for harry in this one. So would it be okay if i asked you a few questions on how to do it?, because you are like a genious at that kind of work!! Truly amazing at harry and Sirius caring fics. So, thanks for the great review and i hope you enjoy the chapter now!

Right people, sorry for the delay but i really felt that i should say something about all my reviewers. I am hoping to do this every 4-5 chapters apart so that each one doesn't get too crowded. I would like to say a big THANKS to everyone out there reading my story! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Harry lay curled up on his bedroom floor, like he had been for hours now, the occasional visit from uncle Vernon, but apart from that nothing new had happened. He was dreading the next time he came in as he was sure he wouldn't be able to stand it. If only he had written to the weasleys sooner, then he might have had a chance to survive...but he didn't want to be thought of as weak. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state, but he knew that they would have to, to help he at all.

Each breathe he took was raged and painful. He was curled up in a protective ball as in hoping that somehow the pain in his abdomen would stop. But nothing worked and his breathing got shallower and shallower. His head was pounding and wanted nothing more than the pain to end and to see his friends. But he knew that he wasn't wanted. Anything he tried to do always ended in people getting injured, or worse, killed.

As he lay there the dreaded nightmares once again consumed him into a virtual world where he was in the graveyard. This nightmare had occurred every time if happened to drift to sleep. He was so scared of falling asleep that he kept himself up all night, in fear of the nightmares that haunted him. Not only the ones when he is sleeping but the ones in life.

He started to lose conciousness again, but before he did, he swore he heard his bedroom door open and some heavy-footed creaks in his room. As the figure got closer, each step the mystery person took vibrated the floor boards which Harry was laying on. that only meant one thing...Uncle Vernon was home again.

* * *

As sirius came back down the stairs with his cloak on he stepped into the drawring room, where Remus was currently sitting. Even at Remus's age, he still looked old.

"I'm off Moony, and don't try and stop me!" Sirius said as he came in the room. Remus nodded in a sign that he had heard but did nothing else. Sirius had never seen him look that weary, even after a full moon.

"Come on Remus, aren't you even going to disagree?" Sirius asked as he carefully wale over to Remus. Sirius, at this point, was very anxious, as he needed to get to his Godson. Even though he thought nothing could have happened to Harry at the protected house, some nagging voice in the back of his head was telling him that something wasn't quite right.

"I just don't know Sirius. What you've said and what Ive seen, it all seems to add up." Remus stated.

"I knew i was right, but wh...WAIT, What do you mean 'what you've seen'" Sirius asked in a rush. A panicked look came over sirius' face.

"What i mean is, on that train ride in his third year, remember me telling you that he passed out?" Remus asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes." Sirius said, not knowing what else to say.

"well, he fell of the seat" Sirius smirked a bit at this." And what i saw was he had bruises up his arms." Sirius' smirk faded quickly, and just before he was about to speak Remus said "Now, don't ask me why i didn't tell you. I just thought it was a trick of the lights or I was imagining it. But i simply forget in worry about his current health when he collapsed. But when you made that little speech earlier all the memory's came flooding back. So maybe, just maybe, we should go. To check, of course. If nothing is wrong then we will come straight back here. Agree, Sirius?"

"Well, if it means we can go and see him still yes. But i can't help but think that perhaps something is off. I have had this feeling for a week or two now. So can we go now, please? Come on, we haven't got time to waste if he isn't doing to well!" Sirius said, clearly happy that he could go and see harry but terribly concerned about the voice in the back of his head telling him other things. 'But what if he's not okay?' Sirius kept thinking, but quickly pushed that thought away from him as he didn't want to think about what might have happened. He wanted to be happy when seeing Harry.

"Okay then, we will aparrate outside my house and then be will come out at the bottom of private drive. We can't go straight to Harry's bedroom, because the wards..." Remus said.

"Yeah, yeah. The wards don't allow people to aparrate into them! I've heard you before Remus. Now, lets go!! Come on. _Accio Remus' cloak. _" And with that they speed-walked down the bottom of the road and disapparated to a too silent street.

"Now, i believe it is number 4." Remus said as he began looking at each house. And of course, the one with the neatest lawn and perfected flowerbeds just had to be it.

"I don't like the feeling of this Moony old buddy." Sirius said.

"I don't either padfoot, and i'm not old." Remus replied.

"You are too old. You've even got a few grey hairs there!" Sirius said.

"Oh no, not this conversation again. Come on now. _Alohomora_." And with a flick of his wand they both cautiously stepped into the dark house.

Remus stopped though. His werewolf instincts were kicking in. He could smell something but was too far away. As he carefully walked towards the stairs the smell got stronger, so he gestured Sirius to go up the stairs. Uncertain what he might rind.

Seeing as it was close to midnight, they didn't expect any noise in the house, apart from a 2 whales and a horse snoring. They could still hear the snoring coming through the parents room and Dudley's room as the carefully made their way up the stairs.

Once they got to the landing, a door quickly caught their eye. It had around a dozen locks on it. But that wasn't why they were so transfixed by it. It had a smear of blood running down it. And they could tell whose room it is by the amount of locks on it and because they could hear snoring coming from other rooms and see the bathroom door open down the hall. This only meant one thing. The room was none other than...

_Harry! _Sirius thought. He got out his wand and cast the opening charm on it several times, whilst Remus was staring at the blood horror striken. He should have known that it was Harrys blood he could smell.

Sirius whispered the last _alohomora_just as Remus had pulled out if his tranz. He could tell that Sirius wanted nothing better to do than tear the Dursleys limb for limb, but he could also tell how much he cared for Harry. Usually nothing would get in the way of his anger, but right now, he was much more concerned for his Godsons health.

Sirius finished and pushed open the door slowly, dreading to finding Harry in a state. He opened the door to find it pitch black, only light from the creasent moon. He lit his wand and pointed it at Harry's bed. There on the pillow was blood. Harry's blood.

Sirius ran forward, unaware that something was on the floor and ran straight into something. His foot collided with something hard. His first instints were to shout out, but then he realised that he would wake up the dursleys. But then realization hit him. Harry wasn't in his bed. It could only mean that the person on the floor could be...

* * *

The sound of locks unlocking only meant one thing. Beatings. Harry tried his best to curl up in a ball on the floor as to protect himself. After a struggle he managed to do it so that his back was facing the door, so to protect his already injured stomach.

He then heard the door open up, so he tried to hide a whimper. As he knew if he made a sound the beatings would be worse. He could feel the figures foot steps getting nearer. But they weren't as heavy as Uncle Vernon's. But he could just be hallucinating...couldn't he?!

The foot steps stopped after about three steps and he saw a light against his bed. It could have been Uncle Vernon with the flash light. But why couldn't he just turn on the light switch? Something wasn't right. Maybe he was trying to lure Harry into a false sense of security.

Harry closed his eyes and held his breath, ready for the pain to start. Only a few seconds later, as if on cue, he got a kick right in the middle of his back. He felt it sting for a couple of seconds before it just died down to a dull pain.

That was strange. It didn't hurt as much as usual. Maybe the pain wasn't going to hurt as much tonight because Uncle Vernon had too much to drink. Maybe. He only had hope.

Harry opened his eyes again after a few seconds of no more kicks. There was still light on his pillow, before it slowly moved down. The light was getting lower and lower to Harry. Soon the figure would see him down there and call him a freak for being on the floor.

As the light went into Harry's eyes he whimpered as the light gave him a head ache. At the same time a small gasp was heard in the room. Perhaps Ron had gotten the letter in time. Harry only had hope left. And as he slowly started to lose consiousness he could hear frantic whispering before a figure was at his side.

That was the last he remembered before it started to go black. He could no longer see the lit wand as his thoughts turned back to Uncle Vernon's beatings. They were memory's of his beatings. Something which Harry wished he would forget. These memory's haunted Harry's night. Every night.

* * *

Woowoo!

"_Never-never land"_ - An utopian dreamland.

Please Review!!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	5. Broken hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, but i would like to be with him! _(Jas is THE genious!!)_

* * *

**Harry Potter and the abusive Dursleys**

**Chapter five**

"Oh Harry" Sirius said, his eyes almost filling with tears as he watched his Godson in a ball where his feet were. It was fairly obvious that he had been abused, and badly at that. It broke Sirius heart that when Harry had needed him most, he wasn't there.

Without Sirius noticing, Remus stood next to Sirius and then a gasp was heard. Remus thought that he might be a bit skinny but the was taking the biscuit now. Nobody could do this to a poor defenseless boy.

"Sirius, tend to Harry whilst I get his trunk. Do you know where it is?" Remus asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, its under the stairs." Sirius said as he slowly kneeled down next to Harry. Remus then left the room and flew down the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. Remus secretly wished that they had heard him go down, so that he could curse them into oblivion. But knew better of it.

He found the cupboard, and said a quick unlocking charm and flung open the door. As he peered in he could tell that it used to be the room of a very poor boy. With blood smeared up a wall and the small smell of vomit, Remus couldn't bare to be in the cupboard any more and grabed Harry's trunk and fled.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Harry" Sirius said, as he watched the broken boy on the floor in front of him. He ginegrly held his hand out to touch Harry, when he heard Remus's footsteps going down the stairs. He knew they were meant to be loud, but could still picture the Dursleys laying in bed, undisturbed.

Sirius reached out his hand again, to touch Harry, to make sure that he was loved and cared for. But once again Sirius heard a noise, and jerked his hand away. Remus had obviously found the cupbourd as he heard a door being flung open.

For the third time Sirius reached out and slowly his hand came in contact with Harry's shoulder. At alarming speed Harry flinched and pulled himself into an even tigher ball, as if a blow was being aimed at his head. Sirius immediately pulled his hand away, just realizing that perhaps, Harry had injury's that Sirius could not see.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Sirius asked softly, not wanting to panic his already distressed Godson.

"Harry?" Sirius asked again, after he thought he might have seen a small movement. Sirius looked at Harry again with the most concern in his eyes he had, had for years...or maybe even ever.

"Come on Harry, Its Sirius. Please Harry, speak." Sirius whispered. Although Sirius wanted nothing more to do than to curse the Dursleys to next year, he knew that he couldn't leave his Godson again, for the second time on his life, when he most needed him.

Without knowing Sirius embraced Harry in a hug, as the boy moaned in pain. He realized that it must have hurt and so slowly easied himself away and the holding Harry close to him, like he would disappear if he didn't.

"Its okay, I've got you now." Sirius murmured as he wiped Harry's lose bangs out of his eyes. That boys hair was too messy for his own good. Sirius then ran his hand threw Harry's unruly hair, and trying to flatten it. Which failed...miserably. His hand then rested on Harry's scar, but pulled his hand away quickly, seeing as Harrys for-head was so hot. Harry was burning up.

* * *

Harry rolled into an even tighter ball as he heard noises around him. He didn't know what do. There must have been two people around as he only heard two voices. They were too deep for woman's voices so it must have been two men. Harry didn't like the feeling of this.

Then someone was close. He could feel it. There were mummers of words, but not audible. He could tell someone wanted to say something, but he was just too tired to acknowledge them. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He immediately flinched, causing old wounds to re-open. Before he fell back into unconsciousness he heard a cleared voice. It was saying "Harry?".

Why was Uncle Vernon calling Harry his name and not 'boy' or 'freak'? Harry was just too tired and confused to figure it out before darkness once again engulfed him into his wild dreams. Dreams that torchered him. He was just on the ridge of going before he felt someone on him. He moaned in pain whilst the figure got off him. It felt strangely like a hug. But that wasn't possible in Private drive.

And with that thought, Harry's mind turned back to replay old beatings of Uncle Vernon's as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Remus quickly pulled out Harry's trunk and closed the door again, just as he heard someone moan. Remus quickly shrunk Harrys Trunk and put it in his pocket before taking one look at the stairs and climbing up them.

Just as he opened the door, he was met with a Sirius holding Harry's limb body. They both sat in the middle of them room. Remus carefully stepped forward and tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"I know your upset and angry Sirius but we've must get out of here before the Dursleys..." Sirius growled. " ...wake up. Come on."

Remus then went round to pick up Hedwigs cage and get a few of Harrys other belongings.

"Sorry Harry, but we've got to get you out of here. Okay? I'm just going to pick you up now. Here we go" Sirius murmured and he gently pulled Harry up and carefully slipped one hand under his knees and the other supporting his back. With the up most care he picked Harry up and gasped at the little amount he weighed.

"What is it Sirius?" Remus asked carefully, after hearing his friend gasp.

"He's just too light. Do you think they feed him here? I mean, after seeing the state he's in, i wouldn't think so." Sirius said, his eyes never leaving his Godson lying limbly in his arms.

"I haven't really seen him, hold on." Remus said as he pointed his wand at Harry. He wanted to make sure that there was no serious injury that would affect him whilst being carried.

Once the light was aimed at Harry, there was a soft moan.

"Come on Harry, just open up your eyes. Its okay, its Sirius and Moony." Sirius said calmly.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find a bright light shining at them. It gave him a really bad headache as he closed them again, trying to block it out.

"Whats wrong?" Sirius asked. Unsure what to do now.

"Lights hurt my eyes" Harry said back. And the rasp in his voice was not missed by the two older men. It sounded as if Harry hadn't spoken in days. And to remember seeing such a lively boy just a year or two ago broke his heart to see that he had been happy as people hadn't rejected him.

"Remus put the light down. Now" Sirius said, trying hard to keep his voice calm for Harry but with all that anger built up in him, he felt it was hard to do so.

" yes, of course." Remus said. Quickly to lower his wand slightly, so that it wasn't so bright for Harry's eyes.

Harry was very tense in Sirius' hold. Sirius could feel it. He didn't know what to do to get harry to calm down a bit. You could tell that he was obviously distressed.

"Okay Remus, i'll carry him to the front garden where we can figure out where to go." Sirius said, and with a quick nod from Remus' way Sirius carefully carried his godson out of the room following after Remus.#

Woowoo!

_"Star-crossed lovers"_ - Not lucky in love

Please review!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	6. Heated talks

Disclaimer: Harry potter belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling who i wished i had a brain like! _(Jas is THE genious!!)_

* * *

**Harry potter and the abusive Dursleys**

**Chapter six**

"Alright Harry, I'm gonna lift you up real carefully now, okay?" Sirius whispered, despite how much he would like the Durslesy to come out and get beaten to a pulp by him. With a small groan of protest out of Harry, Sirius said " If you wanna get out of here Harry, i'm gonna have to lift you I'm afraid. I'm sorry Harry."

As Sirius snaked his hands, with the ut-most care, under Harrys knees and back, Remus looked sadly at both of them. He knew that the next few days would be tough on both of them.

"Okay Sirius, just take him downstairs and into the back yard. We can apparate from there." Remus said. "And be quiet" He added, as an after thought.

"Alright Moony." Sirius said in return. In truth, Sirius just wanted to get the hell out of here and never step back, as this place could never seem like a home. So for Harry to grow up here, it must have been tough.

As Molly Weasley stepped back from the fire place, she turned and entered the kitchen, where she met 5 red-heads. Seeing as Percy was at the ministry going against Harry, Bill was at Gringotts and Charlie had packed and had already aparrated to Romania for an urgent mission. So there was only Ginny, Ron, Arthur, Fred and George left.

"Remus and Sirius are not in. And we're losing precious time, so i suggest that we get you to go dear." Mrs.Weasley said looking straight at her husband.

"I'm up for it. Should I get an order member to go with me. We don't know what kind of trouble Harry could be in." Mr.Weasley said, with a concerned expression on his face.

"Of course, it might have been a death eater attack. But then all the order members would have been alerted by now. And as we're not, I don't think it can be." Mrs.Weasley said.

"Right then, I'll quickly part-floo to Kingsley's and see if he has important business. And then i'll go straight to Harry's." Mr.Weasley said. And with a quick peck on all his children's cheeks he was of to the Ministry.

* * *

As Sirius cradled Harry close to him as he was carefully making his way down the stair case, a step creaked. And so, expectantly, he stopped and held his breathe, trying to here of any sign of movement. When none came, he continued walking until he came to the bottom of the stair case, where Moony joined him a few seconds after.

"Alright Sirius, take him into the back yard. Just through the kitchen and out the back door. Let me go first though, so i can open it up." Remus said as he walked ahead of Sirius holding Harry and entered to kitchen.

As Remus approached the back door, Harry let out a small moan to his discomfort.

"Don't worry Harry, i'll put you down real soon." Sirius said, with the most concern he had, had in his life.

"Alohomora." Remus whispered as the door unlocked itself. Remus then went outside onto the patio and held the door open for Sirius carrying Harry.

"I don't like this at all Moony. Not at all." Sirius said as he slowly made his way to the grass, making sure not to jolt any of Harry's injury's.

"What don't you like Sirius? Is something wrong?" Remus asked, looking directly at Sirius.

"Harry's as light as a feather for one thing, but..."

"But.." Remus prodded.

"But his breathing is shallow." Sirius said as he slowly eased Harry's frail form on to the damp grass. The hot day, and the cool evening had collected the moisture and was now making the grass slightly damp.

When Harry's body came into contact with the floor, he first moaned in protest again. But then Sirius saw that he leaned into it. He looked closer and saw Harry was a bit red in the face. Suggesting that he was hot. It seemed that the coolness was soothing him somehow, and Sirius didn't see the smallest expression of relief on Harry's face when he was lowered down.

Sirius bit his lip, not really knowing what to do. As he stared at Harry he could see the look of pain cross his face once more. Sirius then looked over to moony who was staring at the pair of them.

"Moony, is it just me or does Harry seem a little flustered under the moonlight?" Sirius asked. (Author: Its not a full moon, but a crescent)

"Hmm, let me take a look." Remus said as he stepped closer to Harry. "Well, you can defiantly tell he seems redder. But you can't really make out anything else. Hold on let me get my wand." Remus said as he pulled out his wand and then said "Lumos."

* * *

He returned to coincesness, but wasn't entirly sure how long he had passed out. And now he came to think of it, he couldn't remember when he had blacked out. He remembered people had come, but maybe that was just another one of his dreams. But this times it seemed too real.

He could feel careful hands pick him up from behind his knees and back, and whisper words of comfort to him. Though the words were incoherent, he sensed that they were trying to calm him. As he slowly left the floor, he let out a moan. The pain was unbearable, and it was like white hot fire shooting through his whole body. He so desperately wanted to be put back down ono the flat surface. But somehow, he felt safe in the persons hold.

He didn't know who these people where that were talking in hushed voices, but they some how seemes...familiar. They might have said who they were but he couldn't remember. Everything just seemed a blur at the moment.

After a few minuets of the person carrying him carefully, he could feel himself being lowered. And so instantly made a noise of protest. He wanted to shout to the person to keep him still, or to put him down. But the person took their time, obviously trying to cause as little pain as possible. But that plan went out the window as he was aching all over.

The calm voices were once again talking, perhaps a bit louder this time. Before someone said a familiar word..."lumos".

As the light shone out, he squinted trying to block out the lightness. It made him feel dizzy and gave him a headache. A bad one at that. After a few gasps where heard he tried to talk. But found it hard, and made his throat hurt dreadfully.

"Harry?"

* * *

"Harry?" Sirius asked again, trying to coax Harry to the world of awakness. It would do no good if he was asleep, and he might have a concussion and that would be for the worst.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" Sirius asked. He was worried, because Harry had broken into a sweat and yet was shivering.

"Remus, turn down that light. I think its hurting his eyes." Sirius said, obviously extremely concerned for Harry.

"You don't think he has a fever, do you? I mean, he is very hot."Remus said, putting a hand on Harry's forehead and then quickly taking it away when Harry flinched.

"If he does, what do we do? He seems to flustered, like I said." Sirius replied worriedly.

"Well, i learnt about this, before going to Hogwarts. And we need to cool Harry's forehead off, but keep him warm at the same time. That would probably be the best thing to do in this situation." Remus replied, whilst casting a cold piece of material and handing it to Sirius.

"I don't think we should move him again yet. It looks like he could do with a few minuets of recovery before causing him pain by moving him again." Sirius suggested thoughtfully. In truth, he hated seeing Harry this way. And hated, even more, having to cause him this pain by moving him.

"I'm not too sure Sirius, he looks like he could use a healer." Remus said, his eyes never leaving Harry.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting in his main office at the ministry when an explosion erupted from his fireplace, suggesting that there was someone coming through. It obviously had to be urgent, as the majority of people used the main floo in the atrium a few floors down. So he placed his pen down and looked up to see flustered looking Arthur Weasley.

"Whats happened Arthur?" Kingsley asked, fearing the worst.

"Something has happened to Harry, but we're not entirely sure. Could you come with me to check it out. I thought we would need more than one order member." Mr.weasley asked.

"Or course Arthur. Shall we apparate to private drive then? If that is where it is happening?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, it is, so lets go then." Mr.Weasley said, as he made his way back to the fireplace. "Shall we floo to the atrium, and the go out the front of the building to apparate, as its nearly impossible in here.

"Yes Arthur. Lets go." And with that, both men shouted the name and stepped though the fire. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

Woowoo!!

_"A labour of love"_ - Work undertaken for the pleasure of it or for the benefit of a loved one.

Please review!!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	7. Thinking clearer

Thank you everyone for all your generous reviews! :) :) :) Here is a thanks:

**FrosyMerryDarknessluver:**Thanks for your review and your suggestions in your PMs. You have been a great help with my decision and hop to get more support! I have been thinking and i reckon that snape should play a part in there. And as you have said, it has to start of subtle as I don't want him to go too much out of character. So I will be including his thoughts!  
**Moonfoot13:** Wow! Thanks for all your help! I thought I should write about you because you have been great help to me, with my decisions. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. I think its brilliant that you reviewed and you have really made my day. Please carry on reviewing this story! :)  
**XxSqueaky7xX: **Thank you ever so much for your question. It has opened up all sorts of possibility's to my story. And i have asked "Is snape in it?" to a few of my reviewers and they all agree that he should make an appearance. I hope to do it subtly so that snape doesn't lose his character, and Harry and Drac will become friends. And like snape, they will do it slowly. Well, i'm not giving too much away now, so you'll just have to read it and find out! Thanks for sticking with me for all these chapters! It means alot to me! :)  
**Femaleremusnancy:**Like the others, thanks for the review! And i am trying to spare time to write more chapters now that exams are over. As you can see, i have updated 2 chapters in 2 days! Amazing isn't it just. I am feeling very evil right now. Oh, before i forget to tell you. Snape will be making an appearance in later chapters! Woowoo! Your review means alot to me and i'm glad you have reviewed, so please continue reading! :)  
**No1dracolover:**Yay! I'm glad you think its good! And thanks alot for the review! Means alot! Do you really think its the better story? Because i'm not too sure. I am getting more reviews for this one, but thats only because i have written more for it. Also, I really like saying thanks to everyone this way, so your welcome! Of course i was eating chocolate instead of revising...Who do you think i am?! :) Thanks again for reviewing! :)  
**Mundi:**I am terribly sorry for my review reply of you got the wrong message. I just remember this person once wrote something similar and so ... well, it ended bad, lets put it that way! I was also in a bit of a mood that day and wanted to take it out on someone. So i am sorry. Thank you for your review though! And i will try and update as soon as i can! Things have been a bit hectic round here but i'm sure i will have alot of spare time now! Thanks again! :)  
**Angleauthor14:**Thanks for your review, i love it how you can see it how i can see it. I think the majority of people feel guilty when they say they love harry getting torchered, but what people don't realise is, is that its the love sirius feels for Harry! So i'm super glad you can see that! Things have been a bit hectic but they are getting clearer so i will have more time to update on here. I will get revenge for the cliffy! You can count on that! Thanks again! :) GENIOUS GENIOUS GENIOUS GENIOUS GENIOUS GENIOUS GENIOUS GENIOUS GENIOUS GENIOUS GENIOUS GENIOUS GENIOUS GENIOUS!!  
**DeathlyPhoenix:**Thanks for your 2 reviews! It means alot and i'm glad you want me to update. Now that SATs are over i have loads of time so i'll be on here more often! Could you help m a bit with some snape scenes. Because i know your a big fan of voldi, and i need a bit of help when snape is called to a death eater meeting. Please PM me if you could! Thanksagain for your reviews! Carry on reading! :)  
**CrayonsPink:**Thanks for all your reviews. It means alot to me that you have reviewed all these times so i'm here to say a big thanks to you! :) I've been asking alot of my reviewers this and so "What do you think of snape coming into it?". If you could get back to me. I'm just taking a vote to see what my audience thinks, and as you have reviewed so many times i would relly value your opinion. Thanks again for your reviews and keep reading! :)  
**Kittehlova:**Thankyou ever so much for all the reviews you have given it means ever so much that you have done so. Since you have been here since the start, what do you think of snape coming in? I am taking a vote, and am sending PMs out to my reviewers. If you have any ideas please feel free to PM me, as i am slowly running out! Thanks again! :)  
**HealerPomfrey:**Thankyou for all your support and your reviews. Do you think that snape should make an appreance. Andifyou think"yes" then could you tell me how big you would want his part to be. I really value your opinion so please PM me with your views and ideas. Thanks again for reviewing this story and i hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  
**Dragonanza:**Thankyou for your review and I don't think your evil. You may feel slightly guilty for saying you love it, but don't we all. You can't help but grin though, can you! Thanks! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but since my exams are done now i will be on far more often. So thankyou ever so much for reviewing and i hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  
**Misscassiebaby:**Thanks for your review. I know...I was thinking that it didn't seem right that his parents best friend found him, but i can asure you that arthur will make an appearance at the house. And it should be a blast...(Hint!!blast) :) I know i'm evil to make you wait like this! Mwhaha. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing again! :)  
**Falling-sprinkles:**Yay! I got a cheer! Woowoo! Thanks for your review and i am glad you liked it! Now i have more free time i will be on here more often and updating sooner. So now more long waits! Woowoo! What do you think of snape making an appearance? I ask you think on an author to reviewer term! Hope you enjoy the chapter and hope you continue reviewing! :)  
**CatWriter:**Thankyou for your review and correcting me. However, i happened to look on google and apparently the way you spell is wrong as well. What you need to do is add and extra "L" to the end. I am really glad that you took the time to review me and attempt to correct me (you were FAR closer to spelling the word than i was!" So thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

AND Thankyou to all those people who have put me on their story alert list: (names underlined are those who have also reviewed!)

1gokataang, alarith, canarycream, carscard, catwriter, cilia1, crayonspink, darkcatlover2468, deathlyphoenix, dragonanzar, falling-sprinkles, frostmerrydarknessluver, missCassibaby, Nequiiciafuror, Spannie,XxsqueakyxX, areohead1980, angelauthor14, animalluvr123, apothecaryintraining, boanna, catsrules, deafening-silence-215, empathicallychosen, firstar28, hollaure1, kittehlova, krr84, majorbookluver, moonfoot13, mundi, no.1dracolover, panther73110, seeingblack08, smilingbella, tansy1354 and teddylonglong!

Without further adue I shall start the chapter! ENJOY!! Mwhahahahahaha

* * *

**Harry potter and the abusive Dursleys**

**Chapter seven**

"Come on Sirius, I know you don't want to cause him anymore pain, but he needs to be inside. I'm no healer, but i reckon he has a fever. You've felt his head and you've said how flustered he looked." Remus coxed.

"Alright Moony, but i'm going to take my time. I'm not just going to sling him over my shoulder and apparate. Okay?" Sirius asked, already knowing the answer.

"I would never have dreamed you would do anything like that any way Sirius how could you even thi..." Remus paused after mid sentence as a familiar 'pop' sound was heard.

"What if its the ministry? What if they take me away? What about Harry?" Sirius shout/whispered, his eyes never once leaving his godsons battered body.

"Quick, turn into snuffles." Remus whispered as Sirius transformed into his dog animagus form.

"Don't make any sound!" Remus whispered, as he knelt down beside Harry and continued to dab his over-heated forehead. Whilst Sirius just gazed at Harry and let out a small whine.

* * *

"Is it number 4 Arthur?" Kingsley asked, after they had flooed to the ground floor of the ministry and then apparated out.

"Yes, my sons went there once to rescue him. Apparently they locked him in his room and put bars on the windows. Kids and there imaginations." Mr.Weasley said, whilst rolling his eyes.

"Hmmm, so what do you suppose is the problem here?" Kingsley asked.

"We got a letter from Harry, saying he was fine and everything, then on the back it...it...well, it had the word 'help' written on it." Here he swallowed."And we reckon its Harry's blood." Mr.Weasley said, closer to a whisper than actually speaking.

"Well, it might have been a deatheater attack or it could be that bad excuse for a muggle. But surely we would have heard something by now? I mean, its a bit too quiet." Kingsley commented, straining his ears for any type of sound.

"Oh, here we are. It seems pretty normal, if you can call it that." Arthur said as he took in the houses appearance. But abruptly stopped.

"Ye...Arthur Whats the matter?" Kingsley asked as he searched Mr.Weasleys face.

"Bars...On the windows" Mr.Weasley chocked out whilst raising a shaky hand to Harrys bedroom window. Kingsley's eyes just widened looking back and forth.

* * *

He just lay there, quite content at the time. Apart from the apparent pain running through his ribs. Even though he was outside, he found it hard to breath. And each breathe he took was painful and burned the inside of his lungs.

He had long since given up the will to scream during uncle Vernon's beatings. But, this was strange. No excess pain was coming and he certainly felt someones presence.

It was stange. Very strange. He remembered something but it was all just incoherent to him at the moment. There might have been these two people, but then, what would they be doing there? He hadn't recognised them...had he? It was all just a blur to him at the moment.

* * *

Just watching his godsons frail body gave him the goosebumps. How could anyone do this much damage to a person who the sweetest person he has ever met. Looking at his hands all scratched made his blood boil. How could anyone be so vial?!

But Sirius just layed there, watching jealously how Remus was there for him. Saying comforting words to him. How was it that whenever Harry needed him most, he was never able to help him. Harry had saved his life, he had kept his life worth living whilst in askaban and this is how he returned the favour? By letting his no good of an uncle beat him up?

At the moment Sirius just felt sickened with himself. And the same question kept playing through his mind. _Would Harry ever be his care-free self again?_

* * *

Just sitting there with James' son abused, made the inner wolf scream out of him. Just out of the little time he had known Harry, he realised that he gave everyone so much but received so little. And this just made him feel upset more than anything really. That such a kind boy was not treated that way in return.

"It'll be okay Harry, i'll make sure it is." He kept saying over and over again. It was more to himself than Harry.

"you'll come live in my house, with padfoot and we'll be a happy family. Even if it'll be a litle strange, you'll finally have a place where you can call home. A real home."

"Look Arthur, maybe there were bars on his windows, but that doesn't mean anything..."Kingsley stopped when he realised what he was saying.

"Are you trying to say that my sons lied to me and my wife?! They said that he wasn't happy there, and he isn't. They said that he had bars on his windows, and he does. They also said that they starved him. Do you see what i'm getting at here?" Mr.Weasley asked. It was clear that he thought as Harry as his own.

"Sorry Arthur, I don't mean anything against your family. Its just, how could anyone do that to a poor boy?" Kingsley said.

And right now a few other people were thinking the same thing. '_ How could anyone do it to Harry?'_

* * *

Woowoo!!

_"Run out of steam"_ - Run out of energy!

Review please!!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	8. Finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, otherwise I would have made Neville and Luna a couple!! lol

* * *

**Harry Potter and the abusive Dursleys**

**Chapter 8**

Mr.Weasley used his wand to open the door, and began to search the downstairs, whilst Kingsley went upstairs to investigate. However, he soon came apon a room where it smelled so deeply of blood that Kingsley wanted to be sick. It was awful.

Downstairs, Mr.Weasley had found the cupboard. He seemingly remembered his sons telling him that Harry had let slip that he had once slept in a cupboard. But this can't have possible been the one, as it was far to tiny for any boy, or was it?

It dawned on Mr.Weasley that perhaps his sons weren't exaggerating at all. They could even be playing it down a little. How bad really was Harry's home life?

"Arthur! I think you should take a look at this." Kingsley whispered from behind him, causing Mr.Weasley to jump in surprise. He followed Kingsley all the way upstairs and then took a right and into a small cramped room. The foul smell met Mr.Weasleys noise and he began to retch and gag. What had happened in this room?

"What in Merlin's name..."Mr.Weasley stopped, sensing the Dursleys to be awake by the fast shuffling of covers. Kingsley and Mr.Weasley both entered Harry's room and quietly closed the door. They didn't want to be caught and cause a commotion. On the other side of the door you could easily hear Vernon shouting to the room the two men were in, Vernon thinking that Harry was in there though.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BOY?! KEEPING MY FAMILY UP AT NIGHT? WE FEED YOU AND CLOTHE YOU BUT YOU CHUCK IT RIGHT BACK IN OUR FACE! YOU FREAK! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MOVING BOY, I'LL BE BACK WITH THE WHIP AND BELT!" Uncle Vernon yelled. It startled the two men that Harry had grown up in this environment for his entire life.

Just as Vernon was going down stairs the two men burst out the room and stupified him, and let him _gracefully_ fall down the stairs. ((Note the VERY strong sarcasm here!!))

"Wait a moment. If Harry's not in his room...then where is he?" Kingsley asked.

"...oh! There was a cuboard downstairs i remember my sons telling me about. Come and check it out with me." Mr.Weasley said.

Once downstairs, ((Dodging the whale...I mean dursley...sorry, I mean vernon!!)) they completely checked the small cupboard under the stairs and found much more blood. This shocked them greatly, as one could not live with so much blood loss.

* * *

After hearing a ((VERY)) loud thud in the house, Remus stood up and squinted to try and see anyone.

Harry chose that moment to take a swing at the whole "reality" thing and startled poor padfoot, who had been resting he head on Harry's stomach. Harry then started coughing violently, and with each one, it racked though his whole body. In a sudden moment of panic, Sirius transformed back into his human form.

"Sirius!!" Remus shout/whispered. "There is someone in the house! Why are you in your human form?!"

"Because rem, Harry needs me most now. I am not going sit in the sidelines again, and watch from a distance." Sirius said firmly.

"Sirius..?"Harry question weakly.

"Hey, Hey. I'm here." Sirius whispered comfortingly, as he brushed some on Harry's stray hair back. "Don't worry".

* * *

"Hey! What was that?" Mr.Weasley pondered out loud, when he heard hushed voices coming from the back of the house.

"Come on. Lets check it out." Kingsley said. They couldn't be too sure if it was Harry or not.

"Sirius? Remus?...Harry?!" Mr.Weasley said, clearly very confused and scared for the fact that Harry looked at deaths doors.

"Arthur, Kingsley! I am glad to see its you. We need to get Harry out of here and get him some medical attention. He's not fairing too good." Remus answered, clearly relived that it was the light side.

"What in Merlins name happened to him?" Arthur question.

"Lets discuss that later. Its a fairly long story, and not mine to tell." Remus said.

"Okay then, do you want to levitate him to the bottom of the street so we can disapparate there?" Kingsley asked, in his deep voice.

Harry took that moment to moan loadly. He hadn't meant it to be heard, but the pain he was going through was too much to handle.

"Shh. Your sorta safe now." Sirius said, unsurely. Upon seeing the look of pain on Harry's face, Sirius could no longer take and held Harry close to him, gently so as not hurt the poor boy.

"Sirius, I really think we should think about going now. Goodness knows how much damage his uncle has done to him." Remus said. It seemed to bring Sirius out his thoughts as he slowly began to put his hand under Harry's knees. It resulted with another groan from Harry.

It practically killed Sirius to watch his godson in such agony. But nothing could be done at the present.

"Okay Harry. I'm just going to gently lift you now. Is that okay? It might hurt a bit though." Sirius said softly, as he snaked his other hand under Harry's back and slowly pulled himself to his feet, so as not to injury the boy more. Harry hissed in pain at the action, but could do no more, as his frail body had not energy left to move.

"Just rest. You'll be there before you know it." Sirius said.

He just didn't realise how different "_there"_ was going to be from his imagination.

* * *

((Should i leave it there?! Okay...since i haven't updated in a while, i'll give you a little extra, as a way of saying thanks for sticking with me!! :)))

* * *

After exiting Private drive and just entering the next street the wizards apparated away. Kingsley and Arthur to the burrow to tell the news, whilst Remus and Sirius (carrying harry) apparated to Hogwarts.

"Where to then?" Sirius asked quietly as he didn't want to wake the poor kid already.

"The hospital wing." Remus said, as his pace quickened through Hogwarts grounds.

"What if the teachers see me though?" Sirius asked, even though he really didn't care that much.

"No teachers stay at Hogwarts over summer. Only Snive-Severus does, as he works on potions for madam Pomfrey." Remus said.

The eventually got into the castle, and just as he was turning a corridor, he saw a man dressed in black robes. Sirius just muttered...

"Snivellus."

* * *

I couldn't leave you guys on a cliffe hanger...even though it was very obvious as to who it was! lol!

Thanks again to Jas, for inspiration! :)...and for being a genious!! Woop!

I won't be updating in at least a week as i'm going away ((Sobs echo around the world as all my many fans cry))...I know its very heartbreaking to know i won't be on here. Please, you don't need to cry now, young ones. I will be on again, i couldn't possibly leave all my many fans!...P.s...this is just one big joke! Lol! Woop! I am on a bit of a sugar high! lol! Just ignore me! lol!

Jas Genious!

Review please!!((Just the little button under the generous amount of smilies!! :)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	9. Concern, worry and Anger?

**Harry Potter and the Abusive Dursleys**

**Chapter 9**

"What has Potter got himself into this time?" Snape sneered.

"Get out the way Snape" Sirius hissed, walking passed him.

"My my, be like that then." Snape said, before walking off to the dungeons.

"If I had my way he would have been sacked years ago." Sirius said.

"MADAM POMFREY!" Sirius shouted, after Remus' knocking in the door had no effect.

"What in goodness name is goin-" She stopped when she saw the frail body in Sirius' arms. "What happened?"

"He's damn relatives is what happened." Sirius said, fuming.

"Put him on a bed here." She said strictly.

Sirius walked over and gently lay Harry down. After that she shooed Remus and Sirius away from the bed whilst she did some tests.

"Okay, he's lost a large amount of blood aswell as broken bones and cracked ribs. But I think i've got him stable for now." She said sadly, looking over at Harry.

"When can he get out of here?" Sirius asked. He had never like hospital wings, even considering he spent alot of time in them from school.

"Please Mr.Black, when he's ready I'll let him go" She said sternly.

"Yeah yeah" Sirius waved it of and sat in the seat next to Harry's bed.

"Sirius?" Remus said, shaking his friend.

"Hmmm" Sirius moaned, tiredly. He opened his eyes a bit and sat forward in his...chair?!

"Sirius, you've been in that chair for 8 hours...your back's got to be killing you" Remus said, slightly amused.

"Yep, it is a little." Sirius agreed.

"Well, it just proves that your becoming an old man" Remus said, laughing a bit.

"I am not an old man!" Sirius said seriously. (no pun! Lol!)

"Oooh...I beg to differ"

"Well, at least I'm not the one with grey hair!" Sirius said, slightly triumphant.

"Suppose. So how's Harry doing?" Remus asked.

"No difference. He's been like this for 3 days Remus! 3 days!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I know, which reminds me. You haven't left his side in 3 days either..."

"Come on Remus, I'm not about to lose him once more." Sirius said sternly.

"You haven't eaten anything for goodness knows how long!" Remus said. "Come to the dinning hall with me and have supper.

"No, Harry could wake up." Sirius said, eyes not leaving his Godson.

"We'll only be gone for 5, 10 minutes at the most" Remus said, trying to convince him.

"I don't know..." Sirius pondered, unsurely.

"If he does wake, then Madam Pomfrey will call you anyway." Remus reasoned.

"Er...I guess." Sirius agreed sadly. Very reluctant to leave his ill Godson.

"Don't worry Sirius. He'll get better." Remus said, looking sadly down at Harry.

"I hope so Remus, I hope so."

Less than 5 minutes later Sirius was aleady fidgeting in his seat, having hardly eaten a thing.

"Sirius, come on. You really need to eat something. Your not doing Harry any good, you starving yourself."

"...What?" Sirius asked. "Lets go back. I'll eat there...Promise" Sirius added, after Remus' gaze.

"Fine" Remus said, taking the last sip of pumpkin juice and standing up.

"Ahh, Mr.Black, just the person I wanted to see." Madam Pomfrey said, when she noticed Sirius walking into the Hospital wing.

"Yes?"

"Harry is awake" She said, smiling.

"Really?" Sirius asks, bewildered.

"Yes, now go and see him" Madam Pomfrey said, shooing him towards the far end bed.

"Harry?" Sirius asks.

"Sirius?" A weak voice replies. Sirius quickly opened up the curtains and stepped inside. He smiled sadly.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Sirius said, breaking down slightly. Harry had several large bruises covering his arms and one on his left cheek. A few cuts littered his neck. He really did look a sight.

"Why?" Harry asked timidly, not knowing why Sirius was sorry.

"Because...I should have come earlier. I should have known. Your my Godson!" Sirius said. "Why didn;t you tell anyone before Harry??" Sirius asked wildly. If truth be told, the whole situation was getting a bit out of control. Why Harry a tad scared and Sirius being loud.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, coming into the small area which the curtain made. "Whats going on?"

"Look Moony!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, you've seen Harry like this for 3 days...this shouldn't come as a shock to you now" Remus said gently. He thought it was probably the fact that here Harry was, alive and acting well when he had been physically abused.

"Yes but...but..." Sirius said, struggling for words. He then sat down in his usual seat and put his head in his hands.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Remus asked kindly, trying to make sirius come out of his momentary shock.

"Erm...Okay, I guess." Harry lied.

"Honestly" Remus said.

"I suppose, not to good then." Harry said, raising a cut hand to his head.

"Does your head hurt?" Remus asked, concerned.

"No" Harry said quickly.

"It's not a weakness to feel pain Harry" Remus said softly.

"No, It doesn't hurt." Harry said.

"Remus, how can you act like Harry's himself?" Sirius asks.

"What? Harry is himself Sirius." Remus said, looking at his friend.

"No...he's not. He should have told someone!" Sirius said, looking angry.

"Wha-"

"He should have told us that Dursley was abusing him!" Sirius said.

Harry looked wide eyed at Sirius. He hadn't seen him get angry like this, with Harry.

"Mr.Black! Why on earth are you shouting? Anymore from you and you'll be removed." Madam Pomfrey said sternly. This seemed to make Sirius snape out of it...a bit.

"Sirius, I really think you should calm down...None of this is Harry's fault okay?" Remus said truthfully.

"How can I calm down. When we were playing chess and what not, he was getting beaten and didn't think to tell anyone. No one at all!" Sirius hissed.

"Thats it! Mr.Black out of here now!" Madam Pomfrey fumed. "I will not let you disturb my patients, thank you very much"

Sirius just stalked out of the Hospital wing. Remus, to say at the least, was a little shell shocked. Only 10 minutes ago Sirius was fretting whether Harry would wake up or not and now he was shouting at him? The poor kid must be scared, having just woken up.

"Harry?" Remus asked, realising he had been silent for a while.

"Yes?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Don't listen to what Sirius said. He was just scared. He's not himself right now." Remus said, turning round to face Harry.

"Erm...yeah" Harry said, dismissively.

Remus sat in Sirius' old place. And they sat there for what felt like hours, when really a few minutes.

"Remus?" Harry suddenly asks.

"Yeah?"

"I did send for help though...I sent a letter to Ron" Harry said quietly. "He didn't come..."He added.

"Don't worry Harry. We, me and Sirius, saw Arthur that night when we came to collect you." Remus said quickly.

"Oh" Harry only said, before settling down into a fitful sleep.

Remus looked over at harry sadly, before standing up to go and find Sirius. He had to have a word with him...

Hides face I am SO sorry for not updating!! I've been caught up in my work!! I hadn't realised it had been weeks!

Hope this chapter makes up for it. FInally a bit of action!

Please give me some of your ideas!

Morphox  
XxXxX

:) ) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	10. The human mind is a complex thing

**Harry Potter and the abusive Dursleys**

**Chapter 10**

Dedicated to my 100th reviewer Deathlyphoenix! Check out her amazing stories! :D

"Sirius!" Remus shouted once seeing his friend by the lake. Sirius, although hearing his name, didn't turn his head.

"Why did you behave like that?!" Remus asked angrily. This is when Sirius stepped into action.

"Why?! Do you want to know why? I-I...I just don't know" Sirius said dejectedly, sitting back down again.

"Sirius...Why?" Remus asked carefully, not wanting Sirius to do anything rash.

"I can't bear it Moony. I should of been there." Sirius said sadly, looking across the lake.

"It's not your fault Sirius. Nobody knew what Harry was going through" Remus reasoned.

"But it is Remus. If I had never swapped secret keepers..." Sirius went on. It always ended like this. Sirius always blamed himself what happened that night.

"Like I said Sirius. There was no way you knew that Peter was a traitor."

"We should of known! We shared a dorm with him" Sirius said angrily. It was hard to know when Sirius had his outbursts of anger, but living with Sirius for a few years, Remus knew a bit about it. (No slash of course! Sirius lives with him because he isn't technically free yet!)

"Sirius, although you may be angry at yourself, you had no right to be angry with Harry." Remus said hotly.

"Harry...Oh Goodness! What will he think of me now?" Sirius said, looking down. "Look Remus, I didn't mean to shout at him the way I did"

"You still did though. Non of this is yours or Harry's fault."

"Yeah..." Sirius went on. "I'll go and talk to him now" He said, standing up.

"No Sirius. He's sleeping at the moment, and I think you should calm down a bit more before going in." Remus said, looking pointedly at him.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Your not my mother" Sirius said. "Nope...She's worse" he added.

Remus cracked a smile.

"What if he doesn't want to speak to me?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Would you speak to me if I shouted something at you when it wasn't in your control?" Remus asked.

"Yes...Maybe...Okay, No" Sirius said miserably, looking down.

"Just give him a bit of time. I'm sure he'll come round. Think of what he's been through. He may compare you with his Uncle...the shouting and everything."

"WHAT?! He knows I would NEVER hurt him!" Sirius said, gobsmacked.

"I know Sirius...But the Human mind is a complex thing"

"What?? I don't know..." Harry said unsurely.

"He's been wanting to speak to you for 2 days now...You've got to see him one day." Remus said wisely.

"But...But what if he starts shouting again." Harry said, a little worriedly.

"I can asure you, he won't. I've spoken to him." Remus reassured.

"I just can't take it Professor." Harry said.

"I know Harry. And call me Remus, I haven't been your professor for 2 years now" Remus smiled.

"Okay...Remus." Harry said shyly.

"Harry?" A voice asked from the door. Harry's eyes immediately went to remus' and he could see the panicked look in them.

"Don't worry" Remus said, going tp pat Harry's knee but thinking better of it.

"Oh...There you are" Sirius said, stupidly, knowing Harry wouldn't be anywhere else with his injury's.

Harry gave a small smile. A very small smile.

"So...er...H-How have you been?" Sirius stutters. He literally winced at how he stuttered. Sirius black does NOT stutter!

"Fine...yeah" Harry said in a small voice.

"I'll go now" Remus said, and both Sirius and Harry looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay" Harry said softly. Whilst Sirius just watched him leave, not knowing what to say to Harry now.

"Erm.." There with the stuttering again! "Look, Harry...I didn't mean to shout at you."

Harry didn't say anything.

"I just...Was venting my anger out, and it was at the closest person. I was angry with myself, for putting you there in the first place."

"You didn't put me there Sirius." Harry said. Then something clicked. "I don't blame you...You know"

Sirius smiled a little sadly at Harry, before patting Harry on his head. Harry tensed and ducked out the way.

Sirius quickly brought his hand back, not knowing what was wrong.

"D-Do you want to play chess?" Harry asked suddenly, trying to get out of there awkward situation.

Sirius took the opportunity as well and quickly agreed.

"What? Can't beat old Moony?" Sirius joked.

"I heard that!" Remus said, standing by the door, holding his wolfsbane potion.

"ooh, You went to snillevus" Sirius said, grinning.

"Once again black, your name calling doesn't amuse me" Snape said, walking into the Hospital wing, behind Remus.

"Sod off Snape" Sirius said, before making a move on the chess board.

Snape just tutted, and went into madam pomfreys office.

"Where is Madam Pomfrey?" Snape asked Sirius, Remus and Harry.

"I don't know" Harry said, after sirius was trying to make up his mnd on a move.

"And why are you here, Potter?" Snape sneered.

"I had a little...accident." Harry said, reasonably.

"What? Another one of your pathetic Injury's?" Snape sneered.

"Shut it Snape!" Sirius shouted, not liking where this subject was turning.

"What? Aren't I allowed to say my opinion on the matter. What was it this time? Fighting a dragon? I don't see why Potter would want to come here when he can be treated like a prince at his relatives place."

And as soon as Snape had said that he knew something was wrong, as the look in Sirius' eyes could kill a man.

Harry hadn't a clue how this had all gotten out of hand and said the one thing he could think of.

"Checkmate"

* * *

I know that was a bit of a weird note to end on! :D

Thanks for sticking by me! I've got over 100 reviews now and its just a great feeling! I really want to make it to 200! So please get reviewing!

Hey! You were the people that wanted Snape in it! And I could only include him by being mean! Of course...he will get very curious as to why Harry is in the Hospital wing! :D

If you want to send any suggestions for chacters you want in it, feel free to PM me or send a review! I'll try and answer quickly!

Thanks again to you all for the 100 reviews!

Morphox  
XxXxXx


	11. Trusting a sni'Severus!

**Harry Potter and the abusive Dursleys**

**Chapter 11**

Snape looked over at Harry, clearly amused when the boy had said "Checkmate".

"Just lay off Snape" Sirius hissed before going to set up a new game of chess with Harry.

"Gladly" Snape said, before walking to the door. "But I will find out what's going on" He added, with a smirk.

"Why does he want to know anyway?" Harry asked quietly. "It's not a big deal or anything"

"Of course it is Harry. It's your life which got messed up." Remus said reasuringly.

"Yep..like I said. No big deal" Harry repeated before staring out the window. Remus and Sirius shared a look.

"Come on Harry, lets play another game of chess" Sirius said, smiling.

* * *

"Checkmate...again"Harry said, smiling. Sirius' heart lifted just seeing that smile. He had made his Godson happy!

"Darn...I can't ever beat you" Sirius said in mock upset.

"It's alright...We can play another game of you like.." Harry trailed off, thrilled to be with Sirius.

"I don't think so Kiddo. Madam Pomfrey will already have my tail for keeping you up this late" Sirius said. "But then, one last game couldn't hurt."

"Great" Harry said, smiling. Though Sirius could see the sadness in his eyes. Vernon's abuse had not only physically hurt him but also mentally. It would take some time for Harry to fully trust someone again.

"Checkmate!" Sirius said triumpfetly. That was until Harry made a move.

"Checkmate" Harry said softly.

Sirius looked up at Harry and said "Your turning into moony!" Before laughing. "He was the only person who I couldn't beat."

"W-"

"And before you say anything" Sirius started "Yes...He was the person I only played with!" And grinned.

Harry laughed and it brought music to Sirius' ears. That was until Madam Pomfrey heard it.

"Get some rest Harry..have a good night" Sirius said hurridly before turning into Padfoot and hiding under the bed.

"what are you still doing up" Madam Pomfrey said before coming over and fussing with his covers.

"I was going to get a glass of water" Harry said, before attempting to get out of bed.

"Oh no you don't!" She said pushing him back in. "You should have called me"

Harry thanked her and took a few sips before going into an easy slumber. All the while Madam Pomfrey was staring at him sadly.

* * *

The next day Snape walked in again. Obviously to discuss a certain potion he was brewing with Madam Pomfrey.

"What is it Severus?" She asked, as she placed a dish of soup on Harry's lap.

"Oh, I was wondering how many vials of Dreamless sleep potion you needed. Albus told me to increase the amount."

"Oh yes, I need to have my cupbouds full for the start of the new year." She said curtly, leing him into her office.

Sirius just groaned, knowing Snape was going to cause trouble...again.

"What's he doing here?" Remus asked quietly, just seeing the last bit of snapes black cloak go into the side room.

"Oh hey Moony" Sirius said. "Snivellus has come to talk about his stupid potions again"

"Just don't let it turn out like last time" Remus warned, giving Sirius a look that clearly said 'don't shout infront of Harry'. (Even though it was a confusing look, i bet!)

* * *

"I'll have them up by next week maybe" Snape said coming out of her office 10 minuets later.

"Thankyou Severus" She said sincerly, before going back into her office again.

Snape raised an eyebrow at sirius, remus and Harry but never the less, carried on walking out the Infirmary.

"Stupid-"Sirius started.

"Sirius, can't you two be civil towards each other for once?" Remus asked.

"No, definitly not!" Sirius said, looking repulsed by that idea.

"I bet he's not as bad as you make him seem" Harry said quietly.

"W-what?" Sirius stuttered out, looking around at Harry.

"I agree with Harry" Remus said. "He may have been a bit bad when we were at school, but he could be better now"

"What?? Your actually on his side?" Sirius said, gobsmacked.

"Of course not!" Harry said, frowning. "I'm just saying maybe he isn't that bad"

"In your dreams" Sirius said, crosing his arms.

"Come on Sirius. Don't you think your being a bit childish?" Remus reasoned.

"No, it's you two. I can't believe your going with that slimey git" Sirius said.

"We aren't on his side!" Remus defended.

"But your not on mine either" Sirius said, looking away.

When Remus was quiet it showed that Remus was on niether side. If truth be told, he thought this whole school rival thing got out of hand years ago.

"Fine" Sirius said, getting up and leaving.

"Don't worry about him Harry. He's only angry because....because.." Remus said, struggling for words.

"Becayse we're not on his side when he needs us." Harry said, feeling a bit guilty.

"He doesn't need us. We're just....sideliners. Anyway, I hate choosing sides." Remus said.

"Won't he hate us though?" Harry asked worridley.

"Nah, he'll come back in a minuet. Of course, he will never admit he was wrong." Remus chuckled.

"Yeah, smae out Sirius" Harry said smiling.

"How about a game of Chess, to take your mind of things?" Remus suggested.

* * *

Later that evening Harry was in a peacful sleep whilst Remus was up in Dumbledores office.

"Things have got to stop Albus. Sirius and Sniv-Severus can't carry on this way. It's been....what?....15 years now?" Remus said.

"Yes my boy, your correct. I meerly assumed that they were old and mature enough to sort this out by themselves." Dumbledore said.

"So what do you suggest?" Remus asked.

"Hmm, I have an idea." Dumledore said wistfully.

"Which is?" Remus hated these mind games Dumbledore constandtly played.

"Perhaps if Harry and Severus see eye to eye, Sirius will pay more attention to the good things which Harry see's in Severus."

"But Harry and snape hate each other." Remus said. But then this mornings conversation came to mind. "Though I don't think Harry hates him too too much, I suppose."

"Is it agreed then? Once Harry is better and healed, we shall continue with this. It just can't go on any longer." Dumbledore said.

"Yes. Goodnight Albus" Remus said, stading up and leaving.

"I just hope it will work" Dumbledore said quietly to himself.

* * *

Hey! I have to thank everyone for their reviews and patience! But it's here! Finally Snape is getting involved!!

I'll add it to my summary that Snape's here...:D

Please review my fellow Penguins!

Morphox  
XxXxX


	12. Not just any eyes

**Harry Potter and the Abusive Dursleys** - (How unique is my title? :D)

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

  
**

The next morning, whilst Harry was peacefully sleeping, Sirius snuck into the Hospital wing before jumping up onto his godson's bed and crawling up into a ball at the end. Several minutes later Remus walked in and saw the sight. Thinking better than to wake them both up, he quickly turned around and left the hospital wing. He could always come back later.

Just before breakfast that morning, Snape happened to walk in to discuss more potions with Pomfrey, ready for the new year. Once seeing the sight before him, he sneered and 'accidently' ran into the corner of the bed. He knew it was silly for him to do this, but he refused to let 'Black' think he was incontrol of him.

But by kicking the bed, he had unintentionally woken up 'Potter'. Where as Sirius slept on like nothing had happened. Snape wasn't too sure what to do, when suddenly 2 very piercing eyes looked tiredly up at him. He knew right there that it was a mistake to have kicked the bed in some petty revenge fiasco.

What bothered him now was whether he should walk swifty into Madam Pomfreys office, or stay and...er...

He briskly walked away, in the hope that Potter was too tired to recall what had just happened.

"Professor?" A voice enquired from behind him. He closed his eyes and stood still. How was he going to explain this?! 'S-So-Sorry Potter, I slipped and fell into your bed' Like he was going to say that now!

"I.." Stuttered Snape, turning around. Yes. Snape did just stutter. And infront of Harry Potter, no less! He mentally punished himself and forced himself to gain composure.

"What are you doing up Potter?" Snape questioned, punishing himself again, for having such a bad question. Then he realised that 'Potter' may blame it on him!...Even thought it had been his fault.

"Err, sleeping potion must have worn off" Harry lied, knowing full well that someone had woken him, and he would bet it was Professor Snape. Snape looked at him curiously, maybe this was some kind of mind game? Trying to guilty him (Snape) into confessing that he had purposely walked into the bed?

"Let me tell Poppy of your awakened state then" Snape sneered, knowing he only said that to get out the conversation. He quickly walked Snape-Style to Madam Pomfrey's office, before closing the door behind him and sighing in relief. He wasn't going to try and get revenge on 'Black' anytime soon, not after that experience.

Harry just stared at the spot where Snape had left. What was his problem? He sighed and pulled the covers up a bit more after getting goosebumps on the tops of his arms. In pulling the covers up he had successfully awoken Padfoot, who he hadn't even noticed had been there. In shock of seeing a large black blob (He didn't have his glasses on), he quickly scampered backwards in the hospital bed until his back hit the metal bars. He then pulled his legs up and squinted to see what the moving object was.

* * *

No, no, catch the cat! Catch the cat! Sirius was awakened from his...intresting dream, when he felt movement around him. He peaked open one eye to see Harry pulling his covers up more, but stuggling because of Sirius's weight on them. He quickly bobbed up, and saw Harry edge back. Had he scared him from the sudden movement?

Sirius rapidly transformed into his human form, before asking "Harry?"

This seemed to snap Harry out of whatever he had been thinking. "S-Sirius?" he asked a little shakily. To be honest, he wasn't too sure what it had been at the end of his bed until now. Horror's from the last week were still haunting him. His large uncle, waiting. Waiting. Waiting to strike when Harry was at his weakest.

"It's me, don't worry. Let me just get you your glasses" Sirius said, as if to show Harry that it really was only him. He gently passed over his glasses, watching Harry carefully maneuver them onto his face before siding them up his nose. After seeing that it was only Sirius all along, he silently sighed in relief.

"Harry, how are you? Didn't mean to give you a fright there" Sirius said gently, perching on the end of Harry's bed.

"Okay" Harry said simply, eye's on his crisp white sheets. He pulled at a loose thread for a few more moments before a door opened from the other side of the hospital wing.

"Ah, , you are awake. Your breakfast should arrive shor- ! Your here before hours again! If I catch you one more time the consequences won't be nice!" She stressed before turning away.

Sirius rolled his eyes and whispered to his Godson "What could she possible do to me?" And laughed.

"I heard that!" A voice bellowed from her office. He quickly stopped his laughter. Well, okay, a few sniggers couldn't be resisted.

* * *

After Harry had barely eaten any of his breakfast, he pushed it aside. He sat, cross-legged, on his bed thinking. Thinking about the incident which had caused him to be here right now. Although he was more than grateful to be at hogwarts, he would have honestly rather stayed at his uncle's without getting any physical abuse. He could just about handle verbal abuse, but when a 5 tonne whale starts lashing out on you, there's no hope for you. At all.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Snape stick his head out of Madam Pomfrey's office and scan the area, looking for Sirius. Once Snape was sure Sirius was no where to be seen, he quickly slipped out the room, and began walking hurriedly hoping to get to his dungeons without running into any...nuisances.

As he was walking past, he took a quick glance at Potter, preparing to sneer if he was staring. He was caught off guard when all Harry did was...well..nothing. Harry just sat there looking at the wall opposite with his emerald eyes. Lily's eyes.

Snape saw immense sadness in these eyes at presence. Whatever Potter had gone through this summer had not been nice, and him sneering and waking him up wasn't making it any better on him. For the first time in many years, Snape was ashamed of himself.

"Potter?" He asked. He felt compelled to ask, but he didn't know the reason.

Harry once again snapped out of his thoughts, looking directly up into Snape's eyes.

"Yes professor?" Harry question, curious as to what Snape wanted. Snape shook his head and carried on walking out the hospital wing. No matter what Potter had been through, he would not talk to James Potter's son when it was not needed. One thing he was forgetting was that, this was Lily's son too.

"Professor?" Harry called out, just as Snape was leaving the room. Snape didn't turn back.

Later that day, when Harry was feeling well enough, he and Remus went out to the lake to get some fresh air.

"Professor Lupi-"

"Please Harry, call me Remus" He chuckled, standing up and brushing invisible dirty of his trousers.

"Alright..er..Remus" Harry said awkwardly, receiving another chuckle from Remus. Harry smiled to himself, things were getting better already.

Or were they.

* * *

Finally another chapter is up! Sorry for the ULTIMATE long update! This story will be going for years before I finish it, I bet! Haha!

Aww well, stay tuned! I have more tricks up my sleeve! (Actually, I haven't got sleeves on at the moment XD)

Okay, enough of my babbling, I'll leave you now to..er..write..a...nice...little...review

*Hint hint*

Thankyou for reading! I would be super grateful for a review! Each one makes me smile! Think, you could be the cause of my happiness! :D

Morphox


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that I'll no longer be continuing with this fanfic. If anyone is interested in taking it over, be my guest. I'll be happy to see it go to someone who'd care more about it!

I am still writing fanfiction but not for Harry Potter anymore. I write Glee and Alex Rider. If that takes your fancy then you should check out my other fanfic account:

Howdoyoudosir

And if you wanna be Tumblr friends then add me on there too! My username is the same (howdoyoudosir)

Sorry for the pointless chapter alert. I know I hate these things too, but I thought it should be said. To get closure on my baby!

Have a nice day now guys. *Many hugs*


End file.
